JSWP
by patilion
Summary: Meu nome é Jemes Sirius Weasley Potter, mas todos me conhecem mesmo por J.S. ..." Nem preciso dize de quem ele é filho né? xD. Num mundo onde Voldemort 'governa' e não a 'Eleito' para o salvar...
1. Chapter 1

J.S.W.P

Pagina-1

_Olá, nas páginas a seguir encontrará a história da minha vida – junto de alguns pensamentos e comentários._

_Meu nome é Jemes Sirius Weasley Potter, mas todos me conhecem mesmo por J.S._

_Porque resolvi escrever isso aqui? Bem primeiramente foi por causa da minha tia Mi (Hermione é o nome dela), ela veio com um papo lá que é um discurso que não vale a pena botar aqui (por não ter ouvido metade do que ela disse), mas a idéia original era um simples diário (o que não deixou de ser xp), mas vou transformar isso aqui num registro histórico contando o meu ponto de vista e as coisas ao meu redor dessa época tão difícil._

_Bem, começa dando a situação atual:_

_Voldemord – ou quem-não-deve-ser-nomeado(para os mais medrosos) - possuiu o corpo de Harry Potter - meu pai, que ironicamente nem chegou a saber sobre mim, mas um dia ainda dou um jeito dele saber... Já to falando de coisas sem explicar as outras ^^'._

_Voltando.... Voldemord 'tá espalhando __o__ caos por ai e não tem trouxa a salvo. A Ordem da Fênix, e junto o resto do mundo,' tão tentando de todo o jeito impedi-lo._

_Foram criadas áreas protegidas onde trouxas e bruxos estão a salvo e convivem lado a lado –onde me encontro agora é numa dessas – mas infelizmente é muito difícil lutar contra quem está juntando um exército cada vez maior de bruxos e que estão se espalhando pelo mundo. Por sorte em áreas que eles ainda não chegaram nós chegamos primeiro – quando digo 'nós' digo o lado bom (oposto a Voldemord). Crianças estão aprendendo feitiços de defesa e todo bruxo tem que ter uma varinha com sigo – não importa a idade – para poder se proteger e chamar por ajuda._

_O melhor jeito mesmo de acabar com isso é cortando o mal pela raiz, mas... Pra isso é preciso matar Voldemord, ou seja, matar meu pai. Já tentaram achar um jeito de trazê-lo de volta, só que se acreditava que não havia mais volta, sua alma já não estava mais lá._

_E aí se perguntam:_

_- _mas você disse 'se'

_Sim, mas não vamos apreçar as coisas._

_E acabo de notar que nem falei de mim._

_Tenho 12 anos, faço aniversario no mesmo dia que o meu pai, 31 de julho. Tenho o seu cabelo rebelde, mas tenho os olhos de minha mãe (será que é de família Potter ter o cabelo do pai e os olhos da mãe?)._

_Minha família é um tanto grande – e tudo por parte de mãe - de tios e tias eu tenho 13, meus avôs e de primos 3 (a outros Weasleys, mas os que eu tenho mais contato são esses – têm tantos outros que nem conheço)._

_Por parte de pai vocês já devem sabe que eles morreram. Apesar dos Dursles ainda estarem vivos duvido que ficassem felizes em me conhecer – me contaram sobre eles e como são (detestam magia, nem sei como aceitaram ir para um abrigo)._

_Uma coisa que eu não disse é que só a minha família sabe quem é meu pai o resto do mundo nem faz idéia (apesar de eu ter certeza que alguns desconfiam). Resolveram manter segredo para me proteger – não se sabe se Voldemord me acharia uma ameaça (melhor prevenir do que remediar). Então dizem que sou adotado – muitos casais estão fazendo isso já que muitas crianças estão ficando órfãs (uma dura realidade que esta ocorrendo)._

_Bem se eu tiver esquecendo de algo falo depois. Vou falar duma vez sobre a historia de 'se' achar que meu pai realmente tinha morrido._

_Tudo começa no meu aniversário de 9 anos._

N/A: Bem ta ai o primeiro cap. da fic que era "O diário de Harry Potter jr"

Pequeno, mas creio que os próximos caps serão maiores.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Uma coisa que esqueci de dizer. Leiam o J.S. em inglês, fica mais bonito do que no português. Pagina-2

"_Tudo começa no meu aniversário de 9 anos."_

_Finalmente havia convencido minha mãe a levar-me pra passear fora da Área (de proteção). Era meu presente de aniversário._

_Minha mãe (Ginerva, mas todo mundo a chama de Gina) me levou numa área que ela julgou segura e que os comensais não iriam criar confusão._

_O passeio estava legal apesar do clima sombrio que pairava por todo lugar._

_Todos encapuzados, inclusive nós._

_Minha mãe toda hora me lembrando para eu me conter e não sair de perto dela. Mas foi só a marca aparecer nos céus que foi instalada a confusão._

_Fui separado dela e não sabia pra onde correr, já que tinha gente correndo pra todo lado._

_Acabei fazendo minha própria rota, minha mãe me avisou pra fugir e me esconder e nunca tentar enfrentá-los, só em caso extremo._

_Entrei num beco e procurei uma lata de lixo mesmo, pra entrar e esperar a confusão parar, mas dei de cara com... Aposto que tão pensando que é um comensal que me achou nesse beco, mas estão errados, foi bem pior que isso... Voldemord._

_Ok, ai eu tive 3 motivos pra ter congelado, ele poder me matar e eu nem saberia o que me atingiu. 1º Voldemort impõe medo, 2º era a primeira vez que o via e 3º era o rosto de meu pai (mais magro e olhos vermelhos, mas ainda dava pra ver o rosto que via em fotos). Mas apesar de tudo isso (juro que foi reflexo), puxei minha varinha._

_Claro, ele riu – é mais fria do que dizem – senti um arrepio de medo._

_**-**_O que pretende fazer com essa varinha, me enfrentar?

Ele falou em puro deboche. Eu só continuei o encarando, na verdade a cicatriz. Não conseguia desprender os olhos dela.

_E foi que num piscar de olhos (se é que pisquei) eu estava num lugar escuro com uma iluminação as minhas costas e a minha frente sentado, o chão encostado ao que deveria ser a parede, um homem._

_Era ali que, mesmo novo, eu iria ter um ataque cardíaco._

_Meu pai. Acabado quase como um vagabundo._

_Bem nem preciso dizer que nós dois nos olhamos com espanto._

-Como chegou aqui? Não importa, saia o mais rápido antes que ele perceba – ele falou com urgência e ficou de pé.

_Ok agora sim podiam me matar e eu nem veria o que me atingiu. _

-Vo...você... ta... vivo...?

Acho que falei isso tão abobalhado que poderia até ter babado.

-Não importa. Você tem que sair daqui.

_Quando ele andou até mim é que pude notar o que parecia ser uma corrente, o prendendo no tornozelo._

-Não sei como.

_Ele me olhou num certo desespero passando a mão pelos cabelos (provavelmente pensando em alguma solução)._

_Mas ai ouvi novamente a voz de Voldemord._

-Gostou da cicatriz? Posso te dar uma igual.

Olhei pra traz e vi o que parecia uma tela de cinema, mas menor, e pude me ver olhando fixamente para algo acima da tela.

_E num piscar estava novamente encarando a cicatriz. Tentei voltar pra lá, olhando a cicatriz fixamente novamente._

-Já que não vai dizer nada...

Voldemord falou erguendo a varinha. Agora eu olhei nos olhos dele (tão frios quanto dizem).

-Avad... Avad...

Ok, aquilo foi esquisito, por que não soltava de uma vez a maldição? Esqueceu o resto? (eu ainda não acredito que consegui fazer essa piadinha na hora, por sorte guardei-a para mim).

-Pensando bem – _ele se aproximou, eu ainda dei um passo pra trás _– você queria uma cicatriz não? – _apontou a varinha pra minha testa._

Ouvi o grito de minha mãe, ao mesmo tempo que a dor do corte na testa me deixou levemente tonto e iria me deixar mais com o sangue que iria perder.

-J.S.!

-Ginerva, a quanto tempo. Veio ver a morte dessa criança? Que pelo viso você conhece.

Podia estar distraído tentado tampar o corte com a mão, mas ainda prestava atenção ao que acontecia ao meu redor, e aquelas palavra me fizeram sentir um pequeno medo, mas ai me perguntei 'se ele vai me matar... por que não fez aquela hora?'

-Nem pense em fazer isso, se não eu juro que vou conseguir usar um Avakadavar em você.

-Minha cara, você já fraquejou em lançar um simples feitiço em mim. Acha que iria conseguir uma maldição? Ou será que você resolveu traí-lo com outro?

Podia não estar vendo, mas tinha certeza que ele deu um daqueles seus sorrisos.

-Afinal ele 'está' morto. Não teria motivo pra se manter tão fiel não é?

-Cale a boca, Tom. Ele é mais um das centenas de órfãos, que estão assim por sua culpa.

-Não é culpa minha se na hora vocês chegam pra 'salvar' as vidas. E já que esse é o caso vou terminar o serviço.

O que aconteceu na hora não tive muita certeza, pois o sangue estava caindo nos meus olhos, mas sei que minha mãe lançou um feitiço e naquele beco trocaram alguns feitiços. Fiquei agachado tentando sair da linha de fogo, mas fui acertado, e por uma maldição (Cruciatus).

Gritei. Nem sei quanto tempo fiquei gritando até finalmente parar.

A essa altura estava muito atordoado. Até ouvia minha mãe gritando com Voldemord, mas não conseguia entender direito o que ela dizia.

Só queria ficar ali deitado, queria dormir.

Senti ainda uma fisgada no umbigo antes de realmente apagar.

Quando acordei mal abri os olhos e já sentia alguém me abraçando e dizendo algo que não compreendi.

Quando minha vista entrou em foco só vi um mar de cabelos ruivos e, pelo cheiro, só podia ser uma pessoa.

-Mãe? – falei meio sonso.

Ela finalmente se afastou.

-Como esta se sentido?

-Bem... eu acho...

-Vou pegar algo pra você comer.

Ela saiu e logo meus avos apareceram, junto com meus tios Ron e Hermi.

_Senti uma certa dor na cabeça e, ao levar a mão, notei que havia ataduras e me lembrei do que ocorreu. E no mesmo momento minha mãe entrou no quarto com uma bandeja._

-Mãe! – _fui tentar me levantar, mas minha tia Mi não deixou._

-Fique deitado. Não deve fazer esforço.

Minha mãe botou a bandeja no meu colo.

-Faça o que sua tia diz e agora coma.

Não tive outra opção, comi. Assim que terminei tentei falar de novo.

-Mãe eu... - _ mas ela me cortou._

-Amanhã a gente fala. Agora descanse – _tirou a bandeja no meu colo._

-Mas... – _tentei novamente me levantar, mas tia Mi novamente me obrigou a ficar onde estava._

-Você precisa dormir.

-E sobre o papai!

Todos pararam. Minha tia chegou a ficar ereta.

_Minha mãe entregou a bandeja pra ela e sentou a beira de minha cama. Quando ela tocou meu rosto senti sua mão tremula._

-Não pense nisso agora... descanse.

-Mas.. – _ela botou uns dedos na minha boca._

-Filho... Foi muito... turbulento hoje, melhor você dormir – _afagou meus cabelos._

-Mas...

Ela só me obrigou a deitar.

Por que quando se tem uma coisa realmente importante pra dizer nunca querem escutar você?

Resolvi falar de uma vez. Me sentando novamente.

-Eu vi o papai!

_Acho que escolhi as palavras erradas. Pois minha mãe pareceu ficar mais perturbada._

-Jemes... eu nunca quis que você o visse... não daquele jeito, não com Tom...

-Mas não era o Voldi (_as vezes chamo o Voldemord assim xp_) era o papai mesmo.

-James...

-Eu vi ele, ele 'ta vivo!

O silencio foi tão mortal que pareciam até ter parado de respirar.

-Acho que o choque foi muito grande... ainda mais com a perda de sangue e uma maldição – _comentou tio Ron._

-Não foi por causa disso! Eu estava olhando a cicatriz e quando vi estava... estava... sei lá onde, mas papai estava lá! Bem acabado, mas era ele. Era ele!

_Acho que meu desespero por não acreditarem em mim e minha felicidade ao lembrar que o vi se misturaram. Acabei chorando._

_Minha mãe me abraçou. Ninguém pareceu querer dizer algo, mas eu ainda vi os olhares que foram trocados._

_Depois de ter me acalmado e conseguido dar mais detalhes do que aconteceu desde o momento que topei com Voldemord, pareceram me levar mais a serio._

-Mas por que ele travou em lançar um Avada? – _questionou tio Ron._

-Talvez Harry de alguma forma conseguiu o impedir – _supôs tia Mi_.

-É por isso que ele nunca conseguiu me lançar um Avada – _minha mãe falou se levantado _ – já ocorreu mais de uma vez. É por isso que às vezes ele não consegue lançar. Harry está o impedindo.

-Então podemos prende-lo sem problemas, já que ele não consegue matar – _supor tio Ron._

-Também não é assim –_ falou meu avô _– Ele tem comensais pra fazer isso além das maldições.

-Por hora – _começou minha avó – _é melhor deixar J.S. dormir. Amanhã retomamos esse assunto.

Foi feito o que minha avó disse. Minha mãe acabou dormindo comigo aquela noite me abraçando como se eu fosse fugir, mas não chegou a ser um incomodo, o que incomodou foi aquela pequena pontada de dor na testa e o formigamento incessante.

_ N/A: Depois de milenios postei xp__  
__Comentem se querem que essa fic continue, poucos coments acontece isso demora anos pra postar =/_


End file.
